Vấn Vương
by Nazetarou Fubuki
Summary: Có những ước nguyện phải trả giá bằng cả cuộc đời.


_Có những yêu thương còn mãi bên ta..._

 _Dù ký ức có nhạt nhòa phôi pha._

Honmaru mùa đào khoe sắc, đám nhóc tantou lui cui nhặt từng cánh hoa vương trên sân đem đi ủ rượu. Mặc cho saniwa đã ra lệnh cấm trẻ em uống rượu, nhưng trông khắp honmaru, có đứa nào nhỏ tuổi như saniwa đâu, đừng thấy đám nhóc tantou bé nhỏ, đứa nào đứa nấy đều hơn trăm năm lịch sử rồi.

Bóng người áo xanh đứng dưới hàng hiên, đôi mắt thăm thẳm nheo lại, cười dịu dàng nhìn những đồng đội bé nhỏ bốc từng nắm cánh hoa chọi vào mặt nhau thay vì xếp gọn vào hũ. Lại một năm mới vừa bắt đầu, hy vọng năm nay mọi người sẽ gặp nhiều may mắn.

Nơi này không thích hợp với ông già như ngài, dù không khí rất náo nhiệt khơi dậy tinh thần, nhưng ngài đã quen với trầm tĩnh và bình yên. Xoay gót vào trong, lúc đi ngang qua phòng bếp, chợt thấy một nhúm lông vịt trắng phau bay tứ tung và tiếng hét thảm thiết của Tsurumaru.

"Ối giời ơi con vịt nó cắn tôi này!"

"Bớt làm trò đi, vịt mà cắn ai, mau bắt nó lại, lông chưa nhổ hết!"

Tsurumaru đau khổ ôm mông bị đá chạy ra bắt con vịt chỉ còn nửa bộ áo trắng che thân. Hasebe ngán ngẩm không muốn nhìn, Mitsutada tay cầm dao nhoẻn cười, "Cậu ta còn hăng hái được như thế phải nên mừng đi chứ."

Tsurumaru mới hôm qua còn liệt giường vì trọng thương giờ đã tung tăng nhảy nhót như không có chuyện gì, tốc độ hồi phục nhanh kinh hồn. Nhưng vì quá tăng động, hắn không thể ngồi yên chờ ăn như mọi người, nhất định muốn vào bếp quấy rối đội đầu bếp, hậu quả là con vịt Souza đang vặt lông đã thừa cơ chạy khỏi vòng tay ôm ấp, định tung cánh bay về trời.

Người ta nói, vịt tính không bằng trời tính, một tiếng sau, con vịt quay vàng ruộm thơm phưng phức nằm ngay ngắn trên dĩa, tấm thân trần truồng hứng chịu bao nhiêu con mắt thèm khát của đám đao kiếm.

Saniwa chủ trì bữa tiệc mừng năm mới, phát biểu một bài dài lê thê ca tụng công đức... công lao các vị tráng sĩ... nam sĩ đã cống hiến sức lực phục vụ honmaru một năm qua. Bệnh nghề nghiệp khó bỏ, đến lúc bài diễn thuyết kết thúc, trên bàn chỉ còn lại một đống xương xẩu, nước sốt thừa và mấy cái lá sen làm vỏ bánh dày.

Tiếp theo là phần quan trọng nhất, phát tiền lì xì. Thế giới này không xài tiền tệ ở chỗ saniwa, trước đêm giao thừa, saniwa đã thu lại giấy viết nguyện vọng của các đao kiếm, để xem có đáp ứng được hay không. Trẻ em được ưu tiên, các nhóc nhà Toushirou rất ngoan, cũng biết đòi quà giúp saniwa tiết kiệm, toàn là gấu bông, bánh kẹo, đồ chơi, áo quần... chỉ có yêu cầu của Hakata và Namazuo khiến saniwa hơi bối rối. Hakata muốn một chiếc laptop, Namazuo thì là playstation. Saniwa suy nghĩ nát óc, cuối cùng đem chiếc laptop cũ của con gái mình tặng cho Hakata xài tạm, mọi người hãy thông cảm, saniwa thu nhập có hạn mà. Còn Namazuo, không thành vấn đề, cậu không nói rõ là playstation đời mới nhất, nên saniwa rất hào phóng ra cửa hàng điện tử mua một chiếc second-hand cho cậu.

Đám kiếm lớn thì biết điều hơn, họ không cần những thứ của hiện đại, saniwa đặc biệt mua một bộ dụng cụ làm bếp tặng Mitsutada, phải ăn để sống chứ. Hội người già như nhà Sanjou lại càng không cần quà, họ còn lì xì ngược lại cho saniwa nữa.

Tiệc tùng kéo dài đến tận khuya, saniwa mỏi mệt lê cái thân già về phòng mình. Chợt thấy Tsurumaru khoanh tay đứng dựa cột, ngẩng đầu nhìn trăng khuất sau mây mù.

"Năm nay vẫn vậy à? Cậu vẫn chưa..."

"Chủ nhân, quà của tôi đâu nà?"

Tsurumaru lập tức xán đến saniwa, dường như con người vừa trầm tư kia không phải hắn.

Saniwa thở dài, vào phòng lấy một bộ dụng cụ bảo dưỡng kiếm đưa cho Tsurumaru. Hắn không cần bất cứ thứ gì, năm nào cũng nhờ saniwa mua giúp bộ dụng cụ này, trả bằng koban kiếm được trong một năm, đã thành thông lệ.

Nhìn theo bóng lưng gầy gò khuất trong đêm tối, saniwa cũng ngẩng đầu, nhìn vầng trăng khuyết vừa ló dạng sau mây, "Đã bao nhiêu năm rồi?"

Bao nhiêu năm rồi, từ cái ngày saniwa vẫn còn là thiếu niên trẻ trung, nay đã tóc bạc lưng còng.

Bao nhiêu năm rồi, từ cái ngày Tsurumaru bắt đầu che giấu nỗi đau thương không thuộc về đao kiếm.

Người ta nói đao kiếm vô tình, đúng vậy. Họ chỉ là những thanh thép được rèn giũa thành lưỡi kiếm, phục vụ vì chủ nhân. Họ không có thể xác, không có linh hồn, không biết sợ hãi, không biết đớn đau.

Bóng người áo xanh vẫn đứng nhìn theo Tsurumaru lặng lẽ về phòng mình. Mở chiếc hộp gỗ cũ xưa đặt cạnh gối đầu, thấm dầu vào vải bông, chà lau lưỡi kiếm ánh nước thép xanh đã gãy nát.

Người áo xanh vươn đôi tay mờ nhạt che mắt Tsurumaru. Nhưng vô ích, hắn vẫn mở to đôi mắt vàng kim, nhìn chăm chăm lưỡi kiếm trong tay. Đây là thói quen, ngày nào cũng vậy, trước khi ngủ là hắn lấy thanh gươm bảo vật này ra lau chùi đến bóng loáng mới chịu.

"Vì ngài là Thiên Hạ Ngũ Kiếm, lúc nào cũng phải gọn gàng tinh tươm."

 _"Vì ta là Thiên Hạ Ngũ Kiếm, lúc nào cũng phải gọn gàng tinh tươm."_

Tsurumaru từng thấy Mikazuki luôn luôn chỉnh sửa vạt áo, chiến giáp mỗi lúc đánh trận xong, hắn còn cho người này thật đỏm dáng. Sau này có dịp ngồi với nhau, hắn đã hỏi tại sao người kia chú ý hình tượng đến như vậy, và nhận được câu trả lời đó.

Hắn không hiểu nổi, đao kiếm là để chiến đấu, không phải món trang sức chỉ dùng để trưng bày, mà thực tế thì quá khứ của người kia đã khi nào được ra trận đâu. Và tâm lý khinh thường của Tsurumaru triệt để vỡ nát khi chứng kiến nhát kiếm ánh xanh dứt khoát xả đôi một oodachi phe địch mà vẫn giữ được phong thái tuyệt trần.

Tsurumaru nhớ lại, lúc bé mình từng rất thích bám theo Mikazuki. Ngày ấy Mikazuki không có khí chất tang thương, trầm lắng như lần hội ngộ tại honmaru. Mikazuki từng cõng Tsurumaru bé xíu tròn như cái bánh bao đi khắp khuôn viên nhà Sanjou, có lần còn lén Sanjou Munechika trốn ra ngoài câu cá nữa.

Ngày chia ly, Tsurumaru đã khóc lóc cầu xin được ở lại nhà Sanjou, hắn trông mong nhìn Mikazuki, một lòng tin tưởng chỉ cần người kia lên tiếng thì ước muốn sẽ đạt thành. Nhưng người kia chỉ thản nhiên nói lời tạm biệt, quay đi không hề lưu luyến.

Sau này hắn mới biết, khi đó Mikazuki không có quyền quyết định, Thiên Hạ Ngũ Kiếm cũng chỉ là một thanh đao mà thôi.

 _"Tsuru lúc bé dễ thương lắm."_

Đó là câu đầu tiên Mikazuki đã nói khi hai người gặp lại, dường như người kia nhìn thấu được nỗi cô đơn, bất lực và oán giận suốt bao năm qua của hắn.

Mikazuki nói đúng, Tsurumaru ngày xưa dễ thương lắm, ngây ngô chẳng biết gì. Lưỡi gươm chưa vấy máu, vạt áo chưa lấm đất bùn hầm mộ. Si cuồng theo chân Thiên Hạ Ngũ Kiếm, chưa nếm trải mùi vị cô quạnh đơn độc nghìn năm.

Hồi ức năm xưa bất chợt ùa về như con sóng dữ, tua đi tua lại như cuộn phim không bao giờ dứt. Tsurumaru mang nỗi khắc khoải tự dằn vặt mình mỗi lúc đêm về. Kỷ niệm thuở ấy nay trở thành gai nhọn quấn chặt trái tim, rỉ máu khôn ngừng, đau xót không thôi.

Người áo xanh vòng đôi tay cứng cáp ôm lấy cơ thể run rẩy của Tsurumaru, làn da sau lớp áo không hề cảm nhận được hơi ấm da thịt. Ngài đã không còn là phó tang thần của thế giới này nữa rồi.

Có những hồi ức muốn quên đi nhưng không cách nào cắt đứt vấn vương.

 _"Xin lỗi, Tsuru, hãy quên ta đi."_

Thời gian âm thầm trôi qua...

Mười năm.

Ba mươi năm.

Sáu mươi năm...

Lâu đến mức saniwa chẳng còn trên cõi đời này nữa.

Vạn vật trên đời không có gì mãi mãi trường tồn, sắt thép cũng vậy. Những thành viên nhà Sanjou và anh em nhà Genji đã rời khỏi cõi phàm trần. Tsurumaru ngước nhìn màn mưa rả rích ngoài sân, gương mặt xinh đẹp hằn đầy vết rạn nứt nhoẻn cười.

"Tôi đã tồn tại xấp xỉ khoảng thời gian chúng ta cách biệt."

Hắn nâng cổ tay rệu rã, cố gắng đưa tách trà đến bên môi.

"Ngài chờ tôi cả nghìn năm, tôi cũng làm trái ý ngài, vương vấn thêm nghìn năm nữa."

Tsurumaru đã không còn nhớ rõ đao kiếm xung quanh mình nữa, ký ức về người xưa cũng phai nhạt ít nhiều, chỉ có cái tên và bóng hình là mãi chẳng thể quên.

Cơ thể Tsurumaru chi chít vết nứt không phải vì thương tích, hắn đã sống đến giới hạn của mình rồi. Tsurumaru cười khẩy, "Ngài vẫn tàn nhẫn như xưa, bắt tôi phải sống như thế này cả thiên niên kỷ."

Gặp gỡ làm chi, để rồi cả đời mong nhớ.

Tsurumaru đã sắp hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, hắn không còn gì để níu kéo nữa.

Tách trà vuột khỏi tay, lăn lóc dưới chân khóm tú cầu xanh mướt. Cơ thể Tsurumaru tỏa sáng, trong đôi mắt vàng kim phản chiếu hình ảnh Thiên Hạ Ngũ Kiếm ngày xưa, người ấy vẫn mỹ lệ như vậy, giang đôi tay chờ đón hắn.

Tsurumaru đột nhiên hổ thẹn, che khuất mặt mình, "Tôi không còn như ngày xưa nữa."

Thân thể nhạt nhòa đang tan biến thành từng cánh hoa lọt vào vòng ôm của ai kia, "Em vẫn đẹp như ngày ta gặp lại em."

Tsurumaru chưa từng khóc, kể cả lúc chủ nhân nhắm mắt xuôi tay hay bản thân bị vùi lấp cũng không hề rơi lệ. Vậy mà giờ đây, giữa ranh giới âm dương, lần đầu tiên sau hơn hai nghìn năm, Tsurumaru khóc òa như đứa trẻ, hắn ôm chặt lấy người mình nhung nhớ cả cuộc đời.

"Chúng ta đi thôi, mọi người đang chờ em đấy."

Tsurumaru thấp thoáng thấy bóng dáng phụ thân của mình, Sanjou Munechika, Ishikirimaru, Kogitsunemaru và những đồng đội đã rời khỏi thế gian đứng trong vầng sáng đằng xa nhìn họ.

Phải rồi, hắn và Mikazuki đã không còn thuộc về trần thế, họ sẽ không bao giờ bị chia cắt nữa.

Tsurumaru nắm chặt bàn tay người thương, sóng vai đi đến cõi vĩnh hằng.

Cơn mưa đã tạnh, lúc những đồng đội trẻ hơn tìm hắn, chỉ phát hiện chiếc hộp gỗ cũ nát, bên trong đặt hai thanh kiếm rỉ sét không còn nhìn ra dáng vẻ tuyệt mỹ ban đầu nữa.

Chân trời phía xa bừng lên vầng sáng vàng rực, xua tan mây mù.

 _Có những ước nguyện trả giá bằng cuộc đời,_

 _Có những hạnh phúc chỉ tồn tại bên kia thế giới._


End file.
